The invention relates to a door or window hinge having two hinge parts which are operatively connected to one another so as to be rotatable about a common hinge axis, wherein at least one door- or window-side first hinge part has a plate-like portion which interacts in a fixedly and releasably connectable manner with a retaining piece which can be inserted into a groove in the end side of the door or window, wherein the plate-like portion is oriented in an imaginary plane running parallel to the hinge axis and is adjustable with respect to the retaining piece in an imaginary plane running at right angles to the plane of the plate-like portion, and wherein an adjustment screw can be screwed into at least one thread of the retaining piece, wherein an axis of the adjustment screw runs perpendicular to the plate-like portion.
Such a hinge is known from DE 10 2007 028 218 B3. This hinge offers a plurality of adjustment options in different directions. To allow an adjustment of the hinge perpendicular to the plate-like portion and perpendicular to the hinge axis, an adjusting screw is provided, the screw head of which is arranged between the plate-like portion and an intermediate piece, which in turn is connected to the retaining piece. In order to hold the plate-like portion and the intermediate piece together, screws are provided which pass through holes in the plate-like portion and are screwed into threads of the intermediate piece or into threaded sleeves formed on the intermediate piece. This means that the plate-like portion and the intermediate piece are rigidly fixed together. If it is necessary for the purpose of adjustment to move the plate-like portion and the intermediate piece towards one another in parallel to the plate-like portion and perpendicular to the hinge axis, then the screws holding the plate-like portion and the intermediate piece together must first be released. Only then is it possible to use a further adjustment screw, which is arranged perpendicular to the previously mentioned adjusting screw, to adjust the hinge in the said direction. A height adjustment of the hinge, that is, an adjustment parallel to the plate-like portion and parallel to the hinge axis, can be effected by an adjustment to the second hinge part.
The described hinge from the prior art therefore has adjustment options along three spatial coordinates arranged mutually perpendicular, so that this offers a practical solution. However, by fixing the plate-like portion of the intermediate piece using screws, an adjustment of the hinge parallel to the plate-like portion and perpendicular to the hinge axis is only possible if two screws are released beforehand. Then an adjustment screw can be actuated, whereupon the screws must be fixed in place again.